


62 and pregnant

by iridescentwinters



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: F/M, Married!Winterberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentwinters/pseuds/iridescentwinters
Summary: mia's pregnant! but the process of carrying a child around for 9 months definitely wasn't a walk in a park....





	62 and pregnant

**Author's Note:**

> — dedicated to my friends who came up with the head canon!

mia remembered wanting kids for a very long time, after countless nights of just laying in bed and watching baby videos and mom vlogs. 

the longing grew even stronger when she got a boyfriend, who was the best with children. alex may seem harsh and cold on the outside, but his heart was pure gold, and it showed in the way he spoke to the kids at the refugee camps the duo would volunteer at, or with children at the park where they would walk their dog too.

when they finally got married, mia suddenly saw everything she dreamt of as a little girl coming together; she was now working as a journalist which had been her dream job, she lived in a beautiful house, she had her precious dog angel (as alex named her), and she was married to the love of her life. she was _happy._  and to complete her dream life, she wanted a child. and that was exactly what she received over 8 months into her marriage.

 

 

 

it was just that no one warned her that bearing the kid in her womb wasn't going to be any easier than to raise it.

“elrgh,” mia groaned, wiping the saliva that found its way over the sides of her mouth when she threw up. she leaned against the sink cabinet, clearly tired from all the throwing up she’s been doing all morning. morning sickness quickly became one of the top things she hated about _life_ in general. it made her feel like she was an old woman with serious back and diarrhoea issues. “26? more like 62 and pregnant.” she muttered to herself.

angel then came running into the bathroom, barking non-stop. mia sighed, petting the golden retriever. not that she wasn't already a huge part of her life, but angel was her main companion throughout the pregnancy since alex had to work, always staying by her side and running to her whenever she had to go to the bathroom. it was as if she was _babysitting_ her.

“you're right,” mia mumbled, as if all that barking from angel was her way of giving her a motivational speech, “i’d rather not sleep on the floor.” slowly getting up, the blonde made her way to the bedroom, with angel trailing along. she was barely conscious when she fell onto the bed and slipped into the comforts of her comforter. angel curled up right by her, ready for a quick recharge too.

all of this was happening in the midst of the wee morning, while alex was getting ready for work. “mia?” he called out for his wife, when he hadn't heard from her in the past 20 minutes. having a very 5 months pregnant wife made him worry hard for her own health and the baby’s. he wanted someone to be with her while he was gone at work, but the headstrong woman refused any kind of help around the house, claiming that she wasn't a child and could take care of herself. “mia!” he yelled out again, “i’m leaving now!”

yet, no response. knowing that he wouldn't be able to take his mind off of the situation if he left without any kind of signal from mia, alex walked upstairs to the second floor and to their room.

“mia, what are you-” alex stopped mid-sentence, and the biggest and brightest smile took over his face when his eyes took in the scene in front of him.

his wife was adorably curled up in their bed, with their dog angel by her, equally as comfortable in the same position as her, sleeping soundly.

_this is way too cute,_ alex thought, as he quietly whipped out his phone and got closer to the bed, snapping away. this scene definitely deserved photos. after sending one to hanna, alex kept his phone away, and went over to the side  which mia fell asleep on, and gently caressed her arm and cheek, before pressing a light kiss on her forehead.

“i love you,” he whispered. patting angel’s head, he said, “and you,” and then finally placing a hand on mia’s stomach, “and _you_.” 


End file.
